Loyalty
by Ififall
Summary: One-shot/ Season Six spoilers/ After Princess Carolyn admits that Judah was the best, he shows up at her place with a gift. But can they forgive each other?


A/N: Hooray! Judah is back!

* * *

A/N: Season Six spoilers

* * *

A/N Apologies guys if Judah isn't written correctly.

* * *

_"I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut. And my weakness is that I care too much. And the scars remind us that the past is real. I tear my heart open. just to feel"_ \- Papa Roach- Scars.

* * *

She washes her hands and opens the door. She's self conscious. She's just finished changing Ruthie's diaper. For someone so cute, she could get extremely stinky. Todd would have been happy to do it. But she'd forced him to take a break from nanny duty. Having a sick relative was never fun. Especially if it was your mom. She thought back to her own mother. Now working, but still drinking. It was almost a relief when she heard the knock. She opens it and forces a hostess smile. Until she she saw who it was, and smiled wider.

"After you gave me that compliment. I decided to stop by. Ah. You're genuinely pleased. You're letting your eyes crinkle. You refuse to do that in front of clients. You said it ages you" Judah said with a tap of his pocket.

"Hi, are you here to talk about terms and conditions? You can email me..."

"I already have, this morning at Three-Fifty-Five AM. I've come with a gift. To celebrate the beginning of a clean slate" He said, he reached behind him and pulled up a tall package wrapped in night sky starry wrapping paper. He raises it up like a trophy, she reached for it, before instantly dropping her hands. He squints in confusion.

* * *

"Thanks, Ruthie will love it. I'd ask you come in, but I've...I've just changed her..." She adds,

"I can smell that" He answers with a curt nod.

"The place smells like a farm right now, it would bad manners to..."

"I admire farms" He answers.

"Okay, but I warn you. Little Ruthie is a hard little lady to please! Come in, make yourself comfortable. I've got all the windows open!" She reassures. Judah walks in and stares at her home. She instantly feels embarrassed. Of her house, nervous about the infamous movie pictures of her clients, were they too big? Was the couch too bright? She should have really forced her self to by a throw for this couch, she had a baby now for christ's sake.

"You have a beautiful home"

"Judah, you don't have to be polite" She added.

* * *

"I do, I'm in your home uninvited. After everything. As your current employee. Politeness is required. This must be Ruthie. Your daughter, and petite social media sensation" He said getting out a pair of blue oven gloves the same shade of his suit. He put them on and leaned over her. Princess Carolyn watched her daughter grab his leg in return.

"Sorry"

"No need to apologise. Permission to hold her?" He asks.

"Permission granted" Princess Carolyn nods.

He gently lifts her up. "Hmm...nighty naptime"

"It's a little early, I've still got to feed her"

"I see" Judah nods, as like clockwork, Ruthie sighs and naps in his arms. Princess Carolyn takes that as a opportunity to take her to bed. She's got to speak to him in private. With her own oven gloves she takes her away, tucks her in her cot and comes back and offers him a drink. He gives her a herbal tea sachet and she happily goes to the kitchen. She puts the kettle on.

"So, what's this about?..uhhh you said my Ruthie was a social media sensation?" She asked walking back to the door-frame.

* * *

"Yes. Todd's made multiple social media channels for her. I see this was without your permission and or knowledge?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I'm not that surprised. Men have a habit of doing things without my permission...I shouldn't have said that" She breathes, going into the kitchen to pour out the herbal tea. She pours out the sachet, and pours out the boiling water in a small plastic jug. She puts this all on a tray then pauses when she sees Judah already in the kitchen.

Let's have "clean slate" You want to discuss what I did. I apologise. But you obviously, don't want the apologies. You want "just cause" Which we've already discussed. The day you verbally terminated my contract" Judah huffed as he sat down, without asking. His boss noted it was the first time, he'd huffed. Or shown any other emotion other than an obessive dutifulness and that tradmark OCD behaviour that pumped through his veins. Princess Carolyn passed him the tray.

* * *

"Please, make your own tea. I'd only get it wrong"

"Defying you was wrong. I know that. But everything that was happening to you. Slipping through cracks at work. Your partner, your personal life. I had to make those decisions for you. When you were too depressed to make it to work. When you were too drunk to assemble a sentence. My decisions on your behalf were to save you from going under"

"Your life is so perfect and potent and pristine! What the hell would you know about going under!" She shouts.

"Don't presume to assume anything of me, Princess Carolyn"

"Why the hell not?" She argues. "You betrayed me and you want me to feel sorry for you?"

"Have I ever asked for pity?" He seethes. undoing the upper part of his hair and retightening it, with vigour.

* * *

"I did the right thing firing you. But the truth is Judah...I...I haven't been in touch, because if I called you. I'd beg you to come to back, and I...there was always a possiblity that you would say no. It became easier, a little easier anyway, day by day, to focus on a partner, then a baby and jobs and clients and of course, Bojack. As much as I resented Bojack for the shit he'd pull it was...it made me forget for a while how fanstatic you were. Everytime a VIM campaign went to shreds or Gecko got on my claws, it just pushed you to the back of my mind. That's where I wanted you to stay because...I needed you so much. More than boss should legally need her assistant. I'm gonna check on Ruthie" She said getting up. She walks past him and pats him on the shoulder.

She notes that he looks at her paw, but never touches her back. She waits until he's out of earshot, before she curses at herself. "Ahh fish! What are you doing PC!" She hisses at herself, going to her daughter's room and turning on the baby night light. "I'm ridiculous, Ruthie, aren't I?" She smiles, getting the spare oven glove she hung on the door and slowly stroking her child.

Judah was attractive, odd, tense, weird yes, but attractive, and ten years her junior at least. What the hell would he want a sordid affair with his boss? Not only his boss, but an average looking smart casual persistent Pink Persian. Now Forty, with a fur curl hairstyle that she'd kept since the mid eighties? He'd never want that.

* * *

"_He doesn't want you. Swallow the rejection, acknowledge his pain, tell him that you can't wait to work with him and email him induction dates. Keep this conversation cat cute_" She mutters. After whispering sweet nothings and nursery rhymes, she decided to face the music. She walked back to the kitchen but he'd disappeared. She clenched her teeth and her heart sank. She hadn't finished putting the herbal tea down the sink when she felt the buzz of her phone.

**_"Another engagement. Apologies. Meet you outside VIM, Monday? If Todd can mind Ruthie? 4 AM?"_ **Judah's text says.

She doesn't know what the hell she's doing out here. Crappy umbrella barely sheilding her from the rain. She's knows that she's supposed to be looking seductive. Now all he'll see is in irritated pink fur-ball. She reaches for the door and pauses. He did say wait outside. She pulls up her sleeve to look at her watch, only to be covered by a bigger umbrella. He's completely dry and she can't help be jealous as the wind blows, but his perfect hair stays in place.

"Good Morning. I knew you'd be here at Three Fifty-Five just be sure"

* * *

"Judah what are we doing out here? Is this a set up? To get me back for letting you go? We're nine to five people, not Three to Nine to Five people! I mean, I like seeing you, but I'm a parent now. I can't run out in the middle of the night to canoodle while food frugal and browsing on Google? I know that you don't want a girl that's a single mom, with a decade..." She can't complain anymore as Judah leans down and briefly kisses her on the mouth, before leaning away and stepping backwards.

"Judah...I don't want to abuse the position that I have" She reasons.

"How so? I gather, that I had inappropriate feelings for you first?"

"Let's go to the car" She offers, beckoning him to march in the rain with her. They get in. She can tell that she looks a drenched mess, but his expression doesn't change. She can't tell what he's thinking. "I have authority over you. This will look unprofessional. I am your boss!" She yells, more to herself that anyone else. "I'm your friend, and your support, your supervisor..."

* * *

He get's out of the car and calmly shuts the door. "Princess Carolyn, you're all those things that you've assigned yourself. However, within Two days of being employed the first time. Ever since I saw you leave work at Four AM, one day, and then come back in Two hours later, at Six, you've been my entire world. Ruthie is also a welcome addition. I understand that huge romantic gestures aren't my speciality. But I can try. I'd consider it a pressing life goal to put in the effort and emotionally exert myself to try. I can make you and Ruthie, my prioity, if that means I can see you smile. Would you care to get back to me, within Four to Five business days? With a clock limit of Nine to Five working hours?" Judah asks.

"I can try" Princess Carolyn smiles with a shrug, as she watches Judah rush back to his bike.


End file.
